


Surprise? Surprise.

by punk_assnerd



Series: Kaluguran [3]
Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, High School AU, Jungkook and Wonwoo are brothers, M/M, SVT X NCT X BTS CROSOVER, Theres a total of 32 characters here so please bear with me, self indulgent fic im doing, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Jaehyun is the current President of NCT club and he hasn't had a proper sleep in a week and he still has a week's worth of work to do in under two days. He's starting to hate their school's Winter BallTaeyong is home from uni for their christmas break and was asked by Wonwoo to come to their old highschool with the rest. Its the least he could do after what happened last year.Both were planing a surprise for each other, not knowing that there was a lot more in stored for them.





	1. Overthinking works. Sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> This is the first Jaeyong fic of the series !
> 
> I just wanna say  
> WRITING ALL OF SVT AND NCT (save for chenle and jisung) IN A CHAPTER HAS MY MIND BLEEDING.  
> I really hope I did them all justice and that the flow is okay.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jaehyun woke up with a dull headache at the back of his head as he feels someone tugging at his sleeves all the while hearing a familiar and annoying singing somewhere in the room. He lifted his head from the table and had uncrossed his arms to rub the sleep from his eyes. 

"Someone please shut Donghyuck up. My headache's getting worse." Jaehyun had said without opening his eyes.  
He lets out a strangled yawn and directed his attention to the reason why his sleep was short lived. 

Jeno was sitting on the chair to his right, looking slightly worried at Jaehyun and without missing a beat had conjured up his well known smile.  
"Hyung? You okay? I was just worried that you may be getting worse and Nana suggested I talk to you into going to the infirmary for a while to get proper sleep." Jeno had said, his smile dying down a bit as he voiced out his concerns.  
"Nana? Why did he have to send you?" Jaehyun had asked. He saw Nana, or Jaemin, feeding Donghyuck some bread they might've brought from the cafeteria. Well, not as much as feeding as it is shoving pieces of bread down Hyuck's mouth as he smiled lovingly.  
"Well," Jeno flushed a bit and had looked down at his lap, "he said you hyungs always take me seriously. He said he blames this "blatant favoritism for Jeno" that most of you hyungs have." Jaehyun chuckled at that and ruffled Jeno's hair.  
"You're our favorite from your batch because Renjun always talks back to us, Donghyuck is," and as if on cue, Donghyuck had yelled out loud as he tried to chase down Nana around the club room screaming bloody murder for force feeding him, "well, he's Donghyuck. And Nana's too busy babying you lot to listen." Jaehyun gave Jeno a pointed look and smiled.  
"Don't tell the others,"Jaehyun said in a hushed tone, " but I'm planning on making you your batch's president." He gave Jeno a wink and Jeno just laughed quietly at it.  
"Sure hyung. But seriously. You're overworking these past few weeks and Doyoung hyung's gonna have my head if we don't take care of you." Jeno had said, concern dripping from his voice. But Jaehyun smiled at him and stood up.  
"I'm fine Jeno. And if you're worrying so much then c'mon. Help me with the auditorium set up. I'm sure Mark's about to blow a fuse just by keeping Xuxi in check." Jaehyun had felt a chill as he walked around the table so he grabbed his hoodie from their lockers in the clubroom and headed straight for the door with Jeno walking right behind him as he called for Jaemin and Donghyuck to help as well.

\---------

"Lucas! Please, no dancing on top of the lighting set. Jaehyun hyung would kill me if you break a light there as you fall to your death." Mark had yelled out loud as Jaehyun walked towards them at the edge of the auditorium. 

The auditorium was littered with fake snow, cut out snow flakes are hanged throughout the whole ceiling and a bunch of stryofoam snowmans are stationed around the entrances and at the sides of the stage. The school has been preparing for the winter ball since November started and Jaehyun has been swamped with checklists and approval documents to make sure that the dance has all the equipmemt they need for the night to go through.

"Relax man, I got this." Lucas had said as he started climbing down the lighting set and had jumped off a few feet from the ground and landed firmly on the ground. He did an exaggerated bow to Mark which the latter replied with a groan and an eyeroll. Mark then saw Jaehyun and the rest walking towards them and had waved his hands up.  
"Hyung! We just finished with the lights!" Mark had scrambled up the stage and had gathered all the papers they needed with signatures from the student council.  
"The papers are all signed and I just need a signature from SVT."  
"We can handle that. I wanna visit Mingyu hyung!" Donghyuck had said, walking forward to collect the papers from Mark.  
"No!" Mark had yelped. He seemed panicky and the rest were looking at him weird now. "Seokmin hyung said he needed to talk to Jaehyun hyung. And you three need to help us clean up so Jaehyun hyung has to get these signed." Mark had explained, a little breathless after he had walked up to Jaehyung and had pushed the papers onto Jaehyung chest.  
"Go on hyung. We need those by today to submit to the student council okay? Okay." Mark was already pushing Jaehyun out of the auditorium as he was explaining.  
"Wait, Mark-" Jaehyun had started, but was interrupted by a now overly enthusiastic Mark.  
"Nope. We have everything here under control. Sicheng hyung and Jungwoo hyung are already there talking to Minghao hyung about something for his special preformance so you'll be with them there. Now shoo. Get those signed, okay?" Mark has now pushed Jaehyun outside the auditorium doors and had smiled brightly before slamming down the doors to his face.  
Jaehyun stood there, a bit fazed with what happened. But he shrugged it off and headed straight for SVT's clubroom. 

As he walked there he couldn't help but feel people in the corridors gaze at him. Ever since his sophomore year, his first year here, he had always tried his best to ignorw the attention that he seems to always attract whenever he was walking through school. 

"Joon, its Jaehyun! NO! Dont turn around or we'll be obvious!" Some guy had whisper yelled onto her friend as Jaehyun walked by.  
Jaehyun was aware he was kinda popular but he always shruhged it of.  
"I wonder if he's single? Did he ever get serious with that older dude? What's his name? Y'know who i mean." One had asked a bit too loudly and Jaehyun had sped up to a brisk walk as he passed by more open lockers and more heavy gazes.

"Do you think he'll be at the dance alone again like last year? Maybe I can ask him to go with me?" 

"As if The Jung Jeahyun would willingly go anywhere with someone like you."

"I bet he's still with him. I mean, theyre both popular and attractive. Unless he met someone else in uni while Jaehyun's here."

 

Jaehyun had blocked everything else after that and was glad he had reached the clubroom when he did. He dodnt even bother knocking and just went in quickly inside and heaved out a breath of relief as he slammed the door shut.  
But now everyone in the room's attention was on him. Sicheng and Renjun on the couch with Minghao, Mingyu and Seokmin at the table, Jungwoo, Seungkwan and Hansol around the small kitchen they have and they seem to be preparing something to eat.  
He focused his attention on Renjun and th latter seems to realize why.  
"What are you doing here Junnie?" Sicheng sighed and looked at a frustrated looking Renjun.  
" He's hiding from Mark. Says he's being overworked and he'd report us for underaged labor if I don't take him away from there so he's hiding here." Sicheng finished as Jungwoo spoke up.  
"Hey hyung," Jungwoo had spoken up, "you okay?" That seems to take the attention off of Jaehyun as everyone goes back tk what they were doing.  
"Yeah." He nodded.  
"Do you want some ramyeun? We're making some for everyone." Jungwoo had asked as Seungkwan made a show of showing Jaehyun the packets of seasoning they were using.  
"No thank you. I'm just here to get something signed." And Jungwoo replied with a soft okay as Jaehyun sat down next to Seokmin.  
"Seok? Can you sjgn these for me." Jaehyun had said, rubbing the sides of his temples to try to get some relief from his now growing headache.  
"Sure" Seokmin had answered, not looking up at the mess of papers in front of him.  
"You okay?" Mingyu had asked from across the table. He stood up and reached for something at the top cabinet above where Hansol was boiling water.  
Jaehyun closed his eyes for a minute and then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind and it was Mingyu holding up a cold patch.  
"Let me put some on there." He had pointed at Jaehyun's head.  
Jaehyun muttered a quiet Thanks as Mingyu placed one on both sides of his temple.  
"You shouldn't overwork yourself Jae." Seokmin had said from beside him, still not looking up from his papers.  
"Shut up, you hypocrite." Mingyu had said as he took his seat again. "I had to literally fight you down on the couch so you'd take a break. You almost got a fever, too." Mingyu had said in a worried voice and with a pointed look over at Seokmin.  
"Jaehyun's not any better." Sicheng had spoken up. He was now walking owards the table with Minghao and Renjun. Renjun took the seat beside Jaehyun and had looked at him a bit concerned.  
"He once scared the kids half to death when he fainted a month ago. After the whole Halloween event the school pulled." Sichen had said.  
"Yeah. Nana was crying and he kept saying he'll behave better if Jaehyun gets back alive." Renjun had added. Which seems to have elicited a few chuckles from the rest of the table except from Mingyu.  
"Jaehyun! Seriously?" Mingyu had said. Jaehyun wasnt sure if it was frustration or concern that was in Mingyu's voice but he decided that either if which wasn't good.  
"Look. I'm fine. I just overwork myself sometimes and I may skip some meals sometimes but im not-" Jaehyun was cut off by an exaggerated gasp.  
"Hyung!" It was Seungkwan. "You should never skip meals! That's really unhealthy! Jungwoo, you are now in charge of feeding Jaehyun hyung for the rest of the school year. We're gonna make snacks every afternoon as well and you feed the rest of NCT as I feed these idiots in SVT. Okay?" Jungwoo looked wary for a second but nodded nonetheless. Besides, everyone knows no one can say no to Seungkwan.

A wave of pain spread through the back of Jaehyun's head and he let out a low groan.  
Everyone was looking at him now, concerned. Even Seokmin looked up and had looked ay Jaehyun with a sad smile.  
"Jae, why don't you rest up here for a while. Hao, is the bed okay?" Seokmin suggested as Mingyu started rummaging again in the top cabinet for something.  
"I'll go check." Minghao had said as he stood up and headed for the other room.  
Mingyu was now closing thw cabinet door and had asked Jungwoo for a glass of water. He walked around the table and had handed Jaehyun a pill. "It's a painkiller. It also makes you kinda sleepy which is what you need right now." Jungwoo handed the glass of water to Mingyu which he handed to Jaehyun as soon as he took the pill in his mouth.  
Jaehyun had muttered a quiet thanks to both as he was led to the room by Mingyu.  
"Junnie?" Jaehyun has called for Renjun."Can you please brong those papers Seok signed over to Mark at the auditorium? He needs them today."  
"Okay hyung. You rest up. We can handle things for now, okay?" Renjun had stood up and took tha papers from Seokmin's hands.  
Mingyu led him inside the room and he saw two bunk beds on both sides of the room and Minghao fixing the bottom bed in one.  
"Here. C'mon. I'll wake you up when it's time to go home and I'll drive you home, okay?" Mingyu had said. Jaehyun wasnt sure if the pill was already making him drowsy or it was his exhaustion finally washing over him. He gave Mingyu a weak nod as he toed off his shoes and settled under the sheets.  
"Thanks Hao, thanks Minnie." Jaehyun had said. He was fast asleep even before Mingyu closed the door behind him.

\--------------------

"I think I see your car. I'll be right out. And I bought you guys coffee too!" Taeyong had said on the phone he pressed against his right shoulder and ear as he tries to lift up the four coffees he has on his table.  
He held the cardboard holder of the coffees on his left hand as he pocketed his phone in his coat. It has always been a bit chillier here compared to where his uni is. That's why he has a two sweaters on under his coat as a thick, royal blue knitted scarf was wrapped around his neck almost covering half of his face. It had been a gift from Jaehyun last christmas and he wears it as much as he can. He braces himself as he heads for he door and as he faces the cold breeze outside.

He missed the cold.  
He gets cold in his dorm, too, sometimes. But this is a different kind of cold.

He heads for the black BMW that he has seen Johnny drive a couple of times and headed straight for the back seat's rigt side door.  
He was greeted by a smiling Yuta, dressed in a thick turtle neck with his coat on his lap, and a somewhat occupied Johnny who was texting furiously fast.  
Yuta reached for the coffees in Taeyong's hand as Taeyong took a seat.  
Yuta immediately picked up a cip and took a cautious sip of the warm beverage. He breathed out a satisfied sigh and had smiled at Taeyong."Have i ever told you how much i love you Taeyongie?" Taeyong had laughed softy at that and greeted them with a "Hey guys."  
Johnny had put down his phone and had faced Taeyong. "Hey. We're gonna get Ten next. Anyone else who might need a ride? we can still fit one with you guys at the back." Johnny had said. Taeyong grabbed another cup from Yuta's lap and handed one over to Johnny and he took it with a quiet Thanks.  
"Not sure. Taeil hyung said he's with Kun and Doyoung. And the SVT guys are on their way too." Yuta had said as Johnny backed up from the parking lot and headed for Ten's home.  
"Any updates on the guys?" Johnny had asked. The guys mwant the current NCT members and he used to get updates from Ten last year. But after he graduated last year he's been kind of in the dark.  
"Sicheng's been complaining," Yuta had looked over Taeyong with a smug smile on his face, "apparently the current president is literally working himself to the bone." He had said and took a sip of his coffee. Taeyong groaned and pressed his forehead on the back of the passenger seat.  
"Who? Jae? What do you mean?" Johnny had asked, eyes not leaving the road as he asks for updates.  
"Sicheng called me, in the middle of freaking out, that Jaehyun passed out an hour after their Halloween event last month. The kids saw it too and some of them thought Jae was dying so Sicheng freaked out." Yuta said.  
"The fuck? Yong? What happened? Is he okay?" Johnny seems really worried so Taeyong had to explain it properly.  
"Yeah, he is." He sighed. "At least, that's what he keeps telling me. He never even mentioned that to me, y'know." Yuta seemed surprised at that.  
"I know. I kinda want to murder Doyoung for making him the president, to be honest." Taeyong had seethed.  
"Sicheng keeps telling me that he even has to do somework ahead of time or else Jaehyun would hog all the responsibility." Yuta said. Taeyong closed his yes and sighed. "I know." Taeyong said in a defeated voice.  
Yuta looked at him confused and he could see Johnny stealing glances from the rearview mirror to look at them.  
"You guys know Mark? He's a freshman and I kinda contacted him to update me about Jae. Mingyu keeps me posted in his class, too." he said. Yuta looked at him wide eyed as Johnny sighed in the front seat.  
"That's not creepy, right?" Taeyong had asked, a bit unsure if his actions are justifyable.  
"Well," Johnny had started, they were in a red light and he looked over his shoulder to look at Taeyong. "It's not wrong but also not what you should've done, Yong."  
"Tae," Yuta had said, slinging his arm over Taeyong's shoulder and pulling him closer, "you guys really have to get over this whole confrontation issue you two have."  
"We don't have a confrontation issue. I don't know what you're talking about." Taeyong defended.  
"You remember when you kept avoiding his calls because you got jealous of all the birthday gifts, that are also valentines gift, that he got?" Johnny said from the driver's seat.  
Taeyong was going to retaliate but then Yuta cut him off.  
"And that time Jaehyun asked to break up because he got the impression the you 'deserve more than me' because everyone in your uni kept throwing themselves at you?" Yuta added.  
Taeyong had sighed and slumped in his seat in defeat.  
"We're.... we're trying." Taeyong quietly said. Yuta started rubbing his hand up and down his shoulder as comfort.  
"Hey. We're not judging. Sicheng and I overshare everything, you guys know that. And Johnny and Ten are, well, they're too touchy sometimes." Yuta pointed an accusing finger behind Johnny's head.  
"Hey! I heard that!" Johnny had said. Taeyong and Yuta chuckled at that and yuta continued.  
"My point is, every relationship is different. You know, like, unique in their own ways. But you two are kinda making things hard for yourself." Yuta had said. "We know Jaehyun's been struggling a lot with asking for help and maybe he's dealing with some stuff. I'm not trying to tell you what to do but you shouldn't let Jaehyun keep lying like that if he's having problems like that." Taeyong knows Yuta's right. He has known for a while that he needs to talk things out with Jaehyun.  
"We did talk it out. But he just said okay and nothing changed. I'm gonna try talking to him tonight, actually."  
"That's good. But lets enjoy the afternoon first okay. I missed those kids."  
"Okay that's enough serious talk. Ten's gonna throw you guys out if he sensed that sad shit." Johnny said as he parked in front of Ten's house and had sent him a text.  
"You're a sad shit." Taeyong retaliated and Yuta laughed at the lame joke.  
"So mature." Johnny had replied as Ten emerhed from the gate and had ran up the passenger seat wearing a white shirt and a long brown coat that matches the brown scarf hanging around his neck.  
"Hey guys! Oh! Thanks hyung." He said as Taeyong handed him his coffee over his shoulder.  
"Cmon! Wonwoo's been texting me that they're waiting for us already!" Ten had said after he had planted a kiss on Johnny's cheek.  
Johnny then backed up and headed towards their old high school as fast as he can.

Ten filled them in that Chan, a new member in SVT, worked togeyher with Mark to help them surprise the others.  
"Mark has the others occupied as Chan sneaks us in to the auditorium. Apparently they're preparimg for the Winter Dance later this week." This is the first Taeyong has heard of this and Yuta seems to have picked up on him stiffening in his arm.  
"Oh! I didn't know they had a dance. Maybe they were gonna surprise us too? Right Tae?" Yuta tightened his grasp on Taeyong's shoulder to get his attention.  
"Right. Jae has been busy for some time now." Taeyong had added as Johnny pulled up in theor school parking lot.  
They got out and headed straight for the entrance beside the field to get to the auditorium with less exposure.  
"God, I miss high school." Yuta had breathed out as they passed by their old classrooms and lockers they walked passed for four years.  
"Yeah. I used to get straight A's. Now im not even straight." Johnny had said, grabbing Ten's hand and pulled him closer to his side.  
"Let's not talk about your gay awakening right now please. Also you've been in love with him since he joined NCT." Taeyong added, playful annoyance evident in his voice.  
"Shut up princess" Ten playfully said. Looking over Taeyong and saw Taeyong glaring at him.  
"You're dead." Johnny had said as he let go on Ten's hand. Ten started running as Taeyong tried to grab hold of his neck. They ran throught the hallway with a few students loitering around. Taeyong can't help the laughter bubbling out of his chest as he chase after Ten. He looked back and sees Yuta and Johnny running after them as well, smiles evident on their faces as they run after the two.  
Ten had took a sharp turn and bursts through the door of the auditorium doors with Taeyong right behind him, locking Ten's neck in his arms as he playfully chokes the other.

"I don't think bullying is allowed inside school grounds, princess." Taeyong hears from someone behind him as he sees Johnny and Yuta enter the auditorium.  
He turns around and sees Wonwoo smilong at him, standing beside Kun, Jun, Doyoung, and Taeil.  
Wonwoo's statement had caught the rest's attention as Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo turn around from talking with five students on the stage. Soonyoung and Jihoon looking up from the control panel to see the last arrivals.

"Call me princess again and I'll show you bullying." Taeyong had said as he let go of Ten and had started to jog over Wonwoo, tackling him with a hug as he wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's shoulder.  
"How've you been Wonu." Taeyong teased as the rest were chuckling at them. Ten had run up to Kun and Doyoung, slinging an arm over their shoulders and hugging them both in an almost awkward way.  
Johnny and Yuta were greeted by Seungcheol and the rest as they get down from the stage followed by the five students.

"Guys," Kun had walked ober to the students and had wrapped his arm around thw shoukder of two of them, "these guys are the new NCT members. This is Jeno," Kun had motioned to the guy on his right, smiling brightly at them and Taeyong almost cooed as he sees the boy's eyes disappear into cresent lines as he smile,  
"this is Jeamin," Kun motioned for the other boy on his left, "You can call me Nana. Everyone does." He says as he wraps his arm around Kun's waist and leans his head onto Kun's shoulder.  
"The tall one is Xuxi, or Lucas, whicheber works." Kun had motioned for the lanky and tall on in the middle who smiles awkwardly at them. "Oh! Xuxi! Sicheng's talked bout you before!" Yuta exclaimed. Lucas seemed to have lit up at the fact that his hyung has mentioned him. "Really?" He asked Yuta.  
Yuta laughed awkwardly and scratched he back of his head, "Yeah. Says you annoy him a lot, but other than that, youre really fun and sweet too. He seems to like your jokes." Yuta added.  
"He never likes my jokes. This club plays favorites, i'm calling it." one guy says from the back, he was a bit more tanned than the others but what caught Taeyong's attention was his voice. It was different, unique in a smooth and lulling way.  
"That's Donghyuck, he's the dramatic one in the club after Ten left." Doyoung said from beside Ten and he earned a not so subtle head lock because of that.  
Everyone was laughing at Ten and Doyoung but Taeyong had looked over the last one, looking over at Ten as well and was laughing with the rest.  
"You must be Mark then," Taeyong had let go of Wonwoo as he walked towards Mark. He slung an arm around Mark's shoulder and had whispered a small "thanks for everything" and Mark shyed away a bit but smiled and responded with a "no problem hyung".

Donghyuck then started ranting again how Taeyong has just met them not five minutes ago and was also already playing favorites. The rest of the group laughs out loud as he grumbles about leaving their club to join SVT because, as he said, "At least Mingyu hyung loves all of us equally."  
But even that was destroyed for him once Kun had explained that Wonwoo was Mingyu's favorite.  
With that he threw his hands in defeat and accepted defeat.

The doors opened again as a running kid stopped as he saw the rest of the group.  
"Mark hyung! Jaehyun hyung wanted me to..." he looked around and he seemed to shrink down on himself.  
"Junnie, where's Jaehyun hyung? He was supposed to bring those back himself!" Mark walked towards him as he took the papers from him.  
Renjun whispered something to Mark and Mark whipped back around so fast his I.D. whipped around his shoulder.  
"Oh right. Uhm guys, this is Renjun. He's also a part of NCT." everuone greeted him and he stalked over and sgayed in between Nana and Lucas as Mark walked towards Jaehyun. 

"Let's head over SVT'S clubroom." Mark said and he stayed pressed next to Taeyong as they walked out.  
Donghyuck pressed next to Wonwoo, seemingly interested at who Mingyu's favorite person was. Kun walking with Jaemin and Soonyoung with Soonyoung cooing at how cute Jaeming was. Doyoung has his arm around Jeno as thwy walk with Taeil. Renjun hanging onto Ten and Jun as Yuta keeps pestering him. Taeyong feels Mark tug at his coat and he sees how uneasy he was.  
"Hyung. There's something you need to know." Mark said quietly as they walked out the auditorium.

They opened the room and saw how Mingyu had sprung up his feet as he threw his arms around Wonwoo and spun him around. The couple seemingly too immersed into each other that they don't notice a grumbling Donghyuck mumbling a "he didnt even say hi" as he walked over the couch.  
Minghao had ran over Jun as Jungwoo strode excitedly over Doyoung.  
Seokmin was still seated in his seat, looking at all of them like they were all standing here buck naked.  
Seungcheol tsked and walked over him.  
"Looks like you're experiencing shock. What do you think Hannie?" Seungcheol asked as he rubbed Seokmin's shoulder.  
Jeongjan pretended to be thinking hard on it before saying "Hmm, looks like a cause of Overworking and too much caffeinated drinks. You need a dose of family bonding and rest. Doctor's orders." Jeonghan jad teased as the rest filled up the room.  
Everyone was caught up in their own conversation that no one noticed Mark leadin taeyong in the small room in the corner. They saw Jaehyun, huddled up in the bottom bed of one of the bunk beds in the room and Taeyong smiled sadly at the sight.  
"Thank you Mark. And I dont think I need you to update me on him again after tonight, okay?" Taeyong had asked. He ruffled Mark's hair as asked the younger to close the door behind him as Taeyong headed towards Jaehyun's bed.  
Jaehyun has his back against pressed up almost all the way to the wall that Taeyong had no trouble slipping under he covers after he took off his coat. Jaehyun stirred for a bit and opened his eyes a bit as he lifted his head off the pillow a bit. He stared at Taeyong for a few seconds before letting out a quiet "Teayongie hyung?"  
Taeyong opened his arms and had let Jaehyun snuggle up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around Taeyong's waist and had their legs tangled under the covers in one quick motion. Taeyong had one of his arm under Jaehyun's head as his other arm was around Jaehyun's neck. His hand reaching up to card his fingers through Jaehyun's hair in an attemlt to lull him back to sleep. Jaehyun pressed himself closer to Taeyong, almost burying his face on Taeyong's scarf completely.  
"Sleep tight Jaehyunnie, I'll be here when you wake up."  
Taeyong doesnt know if Jaehyun did hear him or not but he'll settle for knowing that Jaehyun's soft breath and limp arms are indication that his boyfriend is sound asleep in his arms.


	2. Weather blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun finally wakes up from a familiar dream and taeyong has a lot to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so the first part is kinda weird  
> First time writinglike that but yeah hope it worked well.
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> PS.  
> Taeyong jokes about punching Jaehyun's prety little face more than once here and i hope its clear that its just typical banter between them.
> 
> PPS. There is a scene here about someone slaping someone but i hope you see how it fits the scene.

Jaehyun sees only a bright shade of royal blue covering his field of vision as he falls into a deep and constant state of comfort.  
He feels warmth spreading throughout his body, in his limbs and arms that contrasts to the chill that seems to bite at his cheeks.  
Then Jaehyun took a deep breath and sees a pale cloud of his breathe fanning over his face as he exhaled. The next thing he saw was his faint reflection on the café window as the rain poured heavily outside the window.

He took note of his surroundings and saw that he was in the small coffee shop in the corner end of the mall that's twenty minutes away from their school. It was his favorite since they have a frap here that kind of reminds him of home. Or his old home. This is home now.

He felt a chill run up his bare arms so he pulled down the sleeves of his sweater. A plain beige sweater that Mingyu had said made him look "more handsome than cute". Jaehyun smiled at the thought of his bestfriend dressing him up since he himself was on the verge of breaking down because he couldn't find the other pair of his lucky socks for his soccer game not even a month ago.

Jaehyun looked at the time and felt like he was waiting for something.  
He is. He's waiting for someone.

And right on cue, the door gently swung open and Jaehyun felt himself taking a sharp breath at the sight.

Taeyong had his arms tucked at the pockets of his black denim jacket that seems to hang from his thin body, a black knitted beanie perched on top of his head as white, almost silvery locks of his hair peeks through at the back. He was scanning the cafe in a slightly emotionless face that seems to have brightened up as he sees Jaehyun. He headed straight for the chair in front Jaehyun and sighed audibly as he scanned the rain outside.

"Looks like the skating things is gonna have to take a raincheck, huh?" Taeyong had said in a teasing way. He knows Jaehyun had been excited about skating and he would've gladly complied if the rain hadn't messed that up.  
"You can at least try to pretend that your disappointed, hyung." Jaehyun had said as he slumped back in his seat, unconsciously pouting as he feigns being upset.  
"I could. But I'd rather not lie to you. People might get the wrong idea and think I'm babying you too much." Taeyong had sad as he pulled out his hands from his pockets and rubbed them fiercely as he blew warm air from his mouth.  
"You should've brought gloves, hyung." Jaehyun says as he rummaged fof something from his bag under the table. He threw his gloves at Taeyong who had just barely caught them before it hits him straight in the nose. Taeyong smiled as he puts on Jaehyun's gloves and sighed in content as he feels them warming up his hands already.  
"And you say im the one being babied." Jaehyun said as he snickers from Taeyong's reaction.

Taeyong shushed him and had asked him if he had eaten lunch yet and if wanted to grab something to eat here or somewhere else. Jaehyun had thrown the question back at Taeyong who had said he asked first so Jaehyun should answer first. They bicker back and forth for a few minutes until Jaehyun had suggested they get two slices of different flavored cake and share both as Taeyong buys them both warm coffee to help with the cold. A few minutes into eating and Jaehyun had called out Taeyong for eating too fast, Taeyong was unaware of the frosting at the side of his lips so Jaehyun had took him by surprise as he wiped it off with his thumb gently and had cleaned his thumb by sucking it clean. Taeyong flushed a bright shade of pink as he tried to scold Jaehyun for it. Jaahyun doesnt miss the slight smile in Taeyong's mouth when he thought Jaehyun wasn't looking.

Jaehyun had suggested to walk around the mall for a while as they think of where they could go or what to do after they had finished their food. They were never secretive about what they were but Jaehyun still feels a bit uneasy with any type of public displays of affection. So you can imagine Taeyong's surprise as Jaehyun had interlocked their fingers as they walked towards no where in particular.  
"My hands are cold." Jaehyun had reasoned out, looking at anywhere but Taeyongs face. "You have my gloves so its only fair." He had reasoned, he missed the soft smile on Taeyong's face as he had intertwined their fingers together.  
They walk around stalls and booths in the middle of the event center of the mall. "Winter bazaar" Taeyong had read out loud. "Ooh! Lets check those out!" Jaehyun had pointed at a booth with gem bracelets and lucky charms and had dragged Taeyong by the hand before Taeyong had any time to respond.  
They jump from stall to stall and Taeyong had to talk Jaehyun out of buying a set of gold printed tarot cards, a pair of old school shoes with retractable wheels at the bottom and a lucky charm bracelet that's supposed to attract the girl of his dreams. The last one had Taeyong dragging a laughing Jaehyun as he said "you don't need the girl of your dreams, you have me." Which then had him blushing like crazy. That had earned him a quick kiss in the cheek from the younger.  
The next stall that caught their attention was a stand with knitted scarves, gloves, and hats, and a few jackets and hoodies hanged at the sides. The booth was manned by a sweet old lady who was currently knitting a gray sweater who looked up as Taeyong had stopped in front of the booth. Jaehyun was about to ask Taeyong if he wanted something from there when he noticed Taeyong looking at a blue knitted scarf at the top of the shelf. Jaehyun laughed quietly and had asked the old lady how much it was, which shook Taeyong out of his gaze. Jaehyun had paid for it as the old lady thanked them and handed the scarf over to a still gaping Taeyong.  
"Jae, you didn't have to-" "I know." Jaehyun had cut him off. He grabbed the scarf off of Taeyong's hand and had wrapped it around his neck. He had smiled at him as he tucked the scarf and had brushed his thumb over Taeyong's cheek softly.  
Taeyong then turned to look at the stall again and had asked the lady for one of the hoodies at the rack. The lady had took out a gray zip up hoodie with a bright royal blue hood. The lady had laughed softly at them and had given it to Taeyong as he paid. "You two have great taste, I see." Taeyong had laughed quietly. "And these are all wonderful. Did you make them all yourself?" He had asked as he folded the hoodie in his arms.  
"Thank you dear. And yes, yes I did. The knitted ones, at least. The hoodies and sweaters were all made by my daughter, though. Such a talented young woman she grew up to be." She had said which had Taeyong smiling more.  
"Well, i'm positive she got the talent from you ma'am." Teayong had said as the lady laughed.  
Jaehyun was watching the scene with a fond smile in his heart as he feels a warm and consistent tugging at his heart.  
"Such a charmer, this one." She had said. She then turned to look at Jaehyun. "You better be careful with this one, pretty as he is. And such a way with words, too." She had teased. Jaehyun had smiled at her and nodded as he grabbed hold of Taeyong's hand.  
"Don't worry ma'am, I will. Thank you for these." Jaehyun had said as he had tugged on Taeyong hand. Taeyong had said his good byes and had handed Jaehyun the hoodie he bought.  
"Since you broke the 'no gift' rule. I hope you know what you started, Jung." Taeyong had said, feigning annoyance as he let go of Jaehyun's hand to let Jaehyun slip into the newly bought hoodie.  
Jaehyun had thanked him and had grabbed hold of his hands again and had stared at thwie intertwined hands. He looked up and found Taeyong looking at him expectantly.  
"What?" Jaehyun asked and Taeyong laughed.  
"I asked how many tokens are we gonna get." And Taeyong shook his head with a laugh as he headed out and went for the token booth.  
Jaehyun looked around and had realized that he was standing in the middle of the arcade. Bright neon lights swarming up the dimly lit place as a bunch of kids and teenagers are busy in their own games. Taeyong had come up from behind Jaehyun and had dragged Jaehyun off somewhere. Jaehyun had indulged Taeyong by letting him be dragged into different games, one after another.  
Taeyong had dragged him onto a motorcycle game where you ride a motorcycle and swing it side to side to turn you character in the race. He had pocketed his beanie which has left his hair a beautiful mess on his head, highlighting his bright and childlike smile as he won the race again. Taeyong bragged that he won out of pure skill, not knowing that the other was paying more attention to him than the actual game. Jaehyun won't admit it to anyone else but that's the moment he knew he loved Taeyong. But he didn't say it yet. He said it when he was standing outside Taeyong's house much to the older's argument of being walked home.  
He had said it after he tightened the scarf around Taeyong and had left him a quick peck on the lips. Taeyong had frozen up in shock as he stares wide-eyed at the younger one, mouth gaping slightly at what had just happened.  
"Jae. I'm-" Taeyong had started but was cut of by Jaehyun.  
"No. Don't. It's okay. I just, you know, wanted to say it." Jaehyun said as he grabbed hold of both of Taeyong's hands. Taeyong looked at him for a moment, a calculating look in his face, and then smiled.  
Teayong had grabbed his face and had kissed Jaehyun properly, Jaehyun let his eyes close and had wrapped his arms around Taeyong's waist.

When Jaehyun opened his eyes again he felt fingers hently petting his hair down and a warm arm around his shoulder. He had closed his eyes again and tightened his hold onto the person next to him and took in their scent.  
"Jae?" Taeyong had asked. Jaehyun hummed in response as he rubbed his face against Taeyong's scarf for a moment.  
"Nice nap?" Taeyong had asked. Jaehyun nodded his head without pulling back from Taeyong.  
"Good. We need to talk." Taeyong had said and Jaehyun sighed.  
"I know." Taeyong chuckled, "I don't like this as much as you but a lot of people are worried about you Jae. The new kids specially."  
"I'm fine, hyung." Jaehyun had grumbled.  
"People don't just faint mid sentence when they're fine, Jung Jaehyun." Taeyong had said in a firm voice and he felt Jaehyun tense up.  
"Yeah. I know. What I don't know, though, is why I have to hear from Yuta, who only found out from Sicheng." Taeyong had said loosening his arms around Jaehyuns shoulder to pull him back a bit. Jaehyun decided to look straight at Taeyong's scarf instead of facing the older's face.  
"Hyung. Let's not. Please." Jaehyun had voiced out, but Taeyong was not having it.  
"We need to talk about these things Jae. I just want to know why you won't tell me about things like these. I worr about you Jae and you keep shutting me out." Taeyong had said firmly.  
"I don't shut you out." Jaehyun had defended.  
"Yes. Yes you do." Taeyong's voice was raising a bit, Jaehyun knows he was getting annoyed.  
"No I don't. I just don't tell you some things." Jaehyun had admitted bitterly.  
"Is there supposed to be a difference? Jae, I'm your boyfriend. Does that , ean anything to you? At all?" 

Jaehyun looked up at Taeyongs face for the first time and saw that he looked frustrated, like he wanted to do something he knows he can't.  
Jaehyun had scooted up and had leveled his face with Taeyong's.  
"Of course it does. You mean a lot to me, you know that." Jaehyun had said quietly.  
"That is not what I mean, Jaehyun."  
"I know." Jaehyun sighed. He looked at Taeyong's eyes and saw that he looked tired. Exhausted and annoyed at how difficult Jaehyun is being.  
"If you say "I wanna break up. Again." I'm gonna clock you upside the head that you'd need to cool pad your pretty face. Got it?" Taeyong had said grumpily as he pointed an accusing finger at Jaehyun's chest.  
"You always say that when I try to talk to you and I'm not having it today." Taeyong had said firmly and Jaehyun laughed.  
"Sure hyung." Jaehyun said as he tightened his arm around Taeyong's waist.  
"I wanna be like you." Jaehyun said. Which took Taeyong by surprise.  
"Like me?" Taeyong looked at him, confused.  
"You were the leader of the dance troop and the president of NCT on your senior year." Jaehyun had started. "You worked well with everyone and had time to take care of us too. I never asked you for helped, I never told you anything because I don't wanna seem incompetent, I guess." Jaehyun admitted.

Taeyong had looked at him incredulously and had smacked his arm, repeatedly.

"Are you a fucking idiot?!" he had screamed. He was now sitting up beside Jaehyun as Jaehyun looked at him, confused as to why he's getting hit.  
"I did all that because I had all of you guys! Johnny brought me lunch when I forget to eat, Doyoung and Yuta has to lecture me about sleeping all the fucking time, Ten has to remind me of stuff all the time. And I had you!" Jaehyun kept his arm up in defense as Taeyong kept hitting him.

"You're telling me all this is because of your thirst for, what? acknowledgement? And for you to keep your pride?!" Taeyong looked furious.  
He pulled at his scarf and threw it at Jaehyun's face.  
"Wait! Hyung that's not what I meant!" Jaehyun had yelled as Taeyong stomped out of the room, Jaehyun was stuggling to get up as Taeyong slammed the door to the room. He sighed and he feels his headache coming back.  
"Great. Just great."

\--------------

Taeyong seethed as he slammed the door shut behind him. All eyes were on him as he stepped out of the room and he sees all of their friends look at him either questioningly or out of concern.  
He looked straight at Mingyu who was on the couch with his arms wrapped around Wonwoo's waist.  
The rest were seated around the small table, on the couch, on chaors pulled out from the long table, and some on the floor.  
"Is Jaehyun okay?" Mingyu slowly stood up from his seat and had looked at Taeyong.  
"Well, I really wanna punch his pretty face right now so he'll be okay once I leave." He said sarcastically and Mingyu sighed.  
Taeyong looked at Yuta and conjured up the best smile he can. "We talked. You were right, i should've waited'till later."  
Taeyong then stomped out and walked towards one of his favorite places in the school.

Taeyong remembered the first time Jaehyun had asked to break up.  
He thinks it's better to ask to break up instead of just wanting to break up so Taeyong had asked him if he can punch Jaehyun in the face because its nicer to ask if he can hurt him first instead of just hurting him. Jaehyun gets his point.

It was December last year when it happened. Taeyong had come home a week after his finals due to one of his class demanding him to submit another output in order for him to get a 90 in his record. Yuta had told him that it was a waste of time since he had a passing grade already and Taeyong had told him he didnt understand.  
And apparently, Jaehyun hadn't either.

Taeyong had spent his first day home with his family and had decided to meet up with Jaehyun afterwards. They were going to meet up at a small diner Jungkook had taken the dance troop before and Jaehyun had said he knew where that was and agreed.

Jeahyun had gotten there first and had greeted Teayong in a tight hug and a quick kiss.  
Jeahyun had ordered for them and they had spent the night talking about what the other had missed in the other's life.  
Jaehyun had told him how Doyoung was doing as the club president, how Mingyu and Wonwoo were doing, how Lucas and Mark, the new NCT members, were adjusting.  
Taeyong had told him how settling down in college was hard and frustrating, how Taeil had helped him and the rest to cope, how to shop for and cook cheap food, how annoying Yuta was.  
Afterwards Jaehyun had suggested to take a walk around the block. Their hands intertwined between them, swinging back and forth as they talk.

It was a perfect night.

"Hyung. Can I ask you to break up with me?"

Well, almost perfect.

The question had taken Taeyong by surprise that at first he thought it was a joke that he had gottem a moment too late. But as he tried to laugh off his nervousness, he saw how Jaehyun had a somber look on his face paired up with the saddest smile he had ever worn in front of Taeyong.

"This isn't funny Jung Jaehyun. Not one bit." Teayong had pulled back and crossed his arms in annoyance.  
"You have to focus on your classes now and you still have to settle. And, who knows, maybe you'll find someone else there and you'll-"  
Jaehyun was cut off.

It was kinda hard to continue talking with a hand slapping your face.

Taeyong can feel his eyes water as he stood there in front of his house, in front of a wide eyed Jaehyun who now had a hand on his left cheek.  
"Don't you dare-" Taeyong choked up, "Don't you dare say that to me. Ever again." Taeyong had gritted through his teeth and then stalked back inside their house and headed straight to his room. He cried that night for some reason unknown to him and he doesnt know when he had fallen asleep but he woke up at around 9 in the morning, his throat dry and his eyes puffy.  
He headed downstairs to ask for breakfast from his mom but was greeted with a sleeping Jaehyun on their couch.  
"Lee Taeyong, get your skinny ass in my kitchen right now." Taeyong heard his mom. He groaned but headed towards the kitchen nonetheless.  
She was stirring what smelled like some sort of beef stew as their rice cooker was steaming at the other side of the kitchen. Her hair looked like it was about to burst outfromher messy bun and her apron was messily tied from her back.  
"Care to explain to me why I was on my way to the market at 6 o'clock in the morning only to find Jaehyun sitting in front of my tulips, staring at the sidewalk like he just witnessed someone murder his dog?" His mom had asked, not even turning around as she kept stirring.  
Taeyong sighed and mumbled a quiet "I don't know."  
His mom sighed and covered the stew with a lid and she wiped her hands on her apron. She turned around looking like she was ready to scold Taeyong but deflated at the sight of her son.  
"Aw, come here." She said as she opened her arms. Taeyong begrudgingly walked forwards as he hugged his mother as tight as he could. She was rubbing Taeyongs back in comfort.  
"It's okay baby. You two can talk this out, okay? Come on, shower up and come back down for brunch. Okay?" His mom had shooed him up again and he did as told.

When he got down, he saw his mom standing by the door with a sad smile on her face.  
That was the first of their many opened ended arguments. He had tried to call Jaehyun but once the younger answered a day after, he had acted like nothing had happened and Taeyong had just went along with it.  
That was also the first his mom had seen him cry about a boy.  
But it definitely was not the last.

Taeyong saw that he was already at the last few steps of the stairs and saw the door unlocked as it always had been.  
He took a deep breathe and stepped out on the roof top of their building.  
The building was in the midle of the school so he can see the rest of the buildings to his right and the open field on his left. He always came up here when things were too much, when he wanted to breathe.

Not a minute later he door opened up behind him and he didn't dare turn around.  
"Trouble in paradise, princess?" Teayong whipped around so fast that Wonwoo laughed at him.  
"Not the knight in shining armor you expected?" Wonwoo had gestured towards himself and had walked over a now shivering Taeyong.  
"Here." Wonwoo had took off his hoodie and had thrown it over Taeyong's shoulder.  
"Thanks." Taeyong had said as he leaned his shoukder next to Wonwoo's.  
"Good thing I followed you when I did. I wouldn't have known you'd go here, to be honest." Wonwoo had said.  
"Yeah. I used to come here sometimes. When I need a breather. Or when I need to calm myself enough to not murder someone." Taeyong had joked. But Wonwoo knew what he was implying.  
"They're all stupid, you know. Sometimes I think they would've all burnt down in flames if it weren't for Jungkook and Sicheng."  
"Jungkook?" Taeyong wondered how Jungkook was affiliated with their clubs.  
"Yeah. You know, how they are all in the same class? Jungkook, Seokmin, Minghao, Sicheng, Mingyu and Jaehyun. They're all too stupid to function sometimes but they always have good intentions. Its better to keep that in mind when they end up messing something up. Which is, unfortunately for us, way too often. " Wonwoo had said. He seems to understand what Taeyong was going through.  
"Its just that- Before he keeps assuming I'll be better off without him and now he says he's working himself to death because he thinks that's how I am. That that's how I live. That I don't care what im doing to myself as long as I do great." Teayong had voiced out his frustration.  
Wonwoo had looked at him incredulously and looked like he was weirded out by the statement.  
"He said all that?" Wonwoo asked.  
"Well, no. Not really." Wonwoo gave him an unamused and pointed look and he glared back. "Its what he implied, okay? Don't judge me, you're on my side." Taeyong had said, accusingly.  
"Im not on anyone's side, princess." Wonwoo had flicked his forehead and had pocketed his hands again. "How exactly did he imply everything you just said?"  
"He told me he wanted to be like me." Taeyong said quietly, gaze falling down on the wet field.  
"Like you?" Wonwoo had asked.  
"Yup. And if that's what he thinks of me, working himself to the limit, ignoring his friends, lying to me, then pardon me for not being flattered." Taeyong had said bitterly. He could feel Wonwoo chuckling beside him so he decided to glare at him again.  
"What's so funny? I'm having a moment here, if you haven't noticed." He had said.  
"You guys are having, what normal couples usually call as, a misunderstanding." Wonwoo had said. Taeyong was about to retort with a sarcastic comment but both of them were startled by the door swinging violently open as Jaehyun stands at the doorway, Taeyong's scarf in his right hand and his coat on his left.  
Wonwoo was looking his watch and smiled at Jaehyun. "Right on schedule." Wonwoo had said as he took his hoodie off of Taeyong, leaving the latter shivering in an instant, and then headed straight for the door.  
"You better hurry up, by the way." Wonwoo had said as he passed Jaehyun and headed downstairs.  
Jaehyun looked at Taeyong hugging himself and then looked down at his hands. He scrambled towards Taeyong and had wrapped his coat around Taeyong's shoulder in one swift motion that left Taeyong's heart fluttering as he was pressed towards Jaehyun.  
Jaehyun then wrapped the scarf around his neck gently and had ran his thumb over Taeyong's cheek and the older couldn't help but keen at the warmth that spreads under Jaehyun's touch.  
But a moment passed and Taeyong steeled himself and had turned around.  
"Thanks. You can leave now." He said, in a cold voice.  
Taeyong was staring at nothing and had forced himself to stare at the bleachers. He hears Jaehyun let out a deep sigh from behind him and he felt arms snaking around his waist as he starts feeling shakey breaths hit the back of his neck.  
"Hyung. That's not what I meant. Honestly. Im sorry. I didn't mean that overworking myself is what I- it's not what you are. I don't think you're like that. What I meant was I have to push myself more to become more like you." Jaehyun had said.  
"I've looked up to you since I moved here three years ago. I know how hard you work and how hard you try to be able to stay on top of things."  
Taeyong had let out a deep breath and had placed his arms on top of Jaehyun's.  
"Jae. I just don't like you overworking yourself to death. And yes, it's hypocritical of me to ask that, but I had you then. Right now i can't be here for you all the time. You have to understand that. You have to start working with them."  
"I will. I promise I will. I'll ask Sicheng and Jungwoo for help more. I'll even ask Mark to eat everyday so he can tell you." Jaehyun said softly. Taeyong stiffened a bit at that and he heard the younger chuckle lightly.  
"Yeah, your little spy isn't that subtle, hyung." Jaehyun had teased.  
"Yeah well, he gets the job done. He's the only reason why I wasnt here a month ago strangling you myself." Taeyong had huffed.  
They laughed a bit at that and Taeyong felt Jaehyun's arms tighten around him.  
"Hyung, can I ask for help now?" Jaehyun had asked softly.  
Taeyong turned around without removing the younger's grip arpund him. He had placed his hans in between them and they ended up cupping Jaehyun's puffy face.  
"Of course. But lets get you back to bed first. You need to rest more." Taeyong had suggested but Jaehyun stood his ground.  
"Yeah. Abut that. Chan, Jaemin, and Donghyuck banned me from the SVT clubroom because I made you upset." Jaehyun had said sullenly. Taeyong can't help but chuckle at his pouting boyfriend.  
"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Taeyong had pulled Jaehyun's arms loose as he dragged the younger to the door.

And so the afternoon had went on.  
The minute they got inside SVT's clubroom the younger ones kept pestering Taeyong about if they broke up or not as Jaehyun sullenly sat down besides Doyoung and had rested his head on the older's shoulder.  
Jaemin and Donghyuck had no problem with talking Taeyong's ears off as Jeno just smiled and laughed long with them. Renjun was still wary of the other older members so he went and sat on the floor in front of Jaehyun, leaning is back on Jaehyun's leg. The rest were caught up in their own worlds, catching up and exchanging stories until Seungkan had an outburst of having to prepare snacks for almost thirty people and only has Hansol' s and Jungwoo's help. Mingyu had stood up from his seat and let Hansol guide Seungkwan to their table to calm down. Taeyong had suggested to help Mingyu and Jungwoo in an attempt to escape Donghyuck who was explaining to him why they should vote for mark to be president now so Jaehyun doesn't die of stress.

"Been a while since we three cooked, huh?" Mingyu had voiced out as Mark, Taeil, and Lucas bursts through the door with drinks and chips.  
"Yeah." Jungwoo had agreed. "I missed you, hyung." the younger said as he gave Taeyong a gentle hug.  
"I missed you all, too." Hehas said as he pulled away from the hug. He then distributed their work and had started preparing for a long cooking session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah i cant finish it off quickly enough so im gona cut it and add the third part within a few days.
> 
> Hope you liked everything till now!
> 
>  
> 
> yell at me on twitter @punk_assnerd


	3. Happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun is dead tired after the longest fucking day of his highschool life and Taeyong just wants to cook in peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck im sorry this took so long my acad sched got fucked up and i ended up having to pass all my requirements a month earlier so yeah hahaha 
> 
> ALSO  
> this is basically just my failed attempt at a soft and domestic Jaeyong so yeah  
> hope you enjoy!

Jaehyun woke up warm and still a little bit fazed. He looked at the hand shaking him and saw Taeyong on his right, standing outside the car and leaning down with a hand outstretched. Jaehyun moved to a start but Wonwoo's voice called out to him from the passenger's seat  
"You might wanna let go of my brother's arm first, though." He had said as Mingyu snickers from behind the wheel.  
Jaehyun looked to his left and saw a somewhat annoyed looking Jungkook, pressed on the door beside him as Jaehyun was clinging on to his arm.  
"You're still really clingy, but your size makes it kind of uncomfortable now." Jungkook had said as Jaehyun removed his hold of the other.  
Jaehyun had mumbled a small "Sorry" as Taeyong helped him out of the car and had clung onto the older almost immediately.  
"Thanks for the ride Mingyu. And sorry about that Kookie, I'll make sure he'll pay for that." Taeyong had said as he closed the door after Jaehyun had clung to him.  
"Go take your baby to bed, he's pouting." Wonwoo had called out as Mingyu and Jungkook were saying their goodbyes.

Jaehyun pouted even more as he argued that he wasn't a baby.  
Taeyong said his goodbye to Wonwoo and Mingyu drove off. Jaehyun only now realized they're in front of his apartment. He had an arm around Taeyong's shoulder as the older half dragged Jaehyun inside.  
"You okay?" Taeyong had asked as they were approaching the door.  
"Yeah. Sleepy." Jaehyun had replied. It was the best he can muster in his state right now.  
"Give me your keys." Taeyong had asked and Jaehyun had reached for his keys in his coat pocket and handed it over to the older. Taeyong easily guided Jaehyun to the sofa when they got in and the younger had lost sight of him as he headed off somewhere in the kitchen and as Jaehyun lied down and had closed his eyes.

He remembers what had happened this afternoon.  
The surprise visit, the talk he had with Taeyong, Taeyong leaving him and then the kids lecturing him for making Taeyong upset, the talk they had in the roof, the food afterwards, but after that his mind goes blank.  
He must've slept through till they had to leave, which would explain Mingyu having to drive them both to his apartment.

"Jae?" Jaehyun opened his eyes and saw Taeyong's face leveled down to his.  
"Hey. C'mon, let’s get you changed and head to bed." Taeyong stood up and had helped the younger sit up. Jaehyun noticed Taeyong had already changed into one of Jaehyun's shirt and a pair of sweatpants.   
"Is that my shirt?" Jaehyun had asked, sleepily.  
"Yeah. I hope you dont mind."   
"I won't if you would return them to me sometime." Jaehyun had said with a teasing smile.   
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Come on. Do you want to take a bath first?" Taeyong had asked as Jaehyun stood up.  
"Nah. I'm just gonna wash up, I guess. You go to bed and I'll be right there." Jaehyun squeezed the older's hand and headed for the bathroom as Taeyong headed for the bed.

Jaehyun ended up taking a hot shower to relieve some of his headache and he only noticed how long he stood under the shower when the water was slowly getting less and less warm. He turned off the water and dried up and found a fresh set of clothes set on top of the toilet lid. He brushed his teeth and changed into his clothes and headed to bed. He saw Taeyong lying on his back, squinting at his phone barely an inch away from his face.  
"If you're phone gets any closer to your face I'm gonna get jealous." Jaehyun said as he lay down besides the older.  
"Don't worry, I’m more into big, huggable, and pasty guys." Taeyong had said as he set his phone down on the bedside table.  
Jaehyun lifted the covers and wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist. He pulled him closer as Taeyong wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's shoulders. Jaehyun hummed in satisfaction as he felt Taeyong's warmth in his arms.  
"Jae, you're kind of feverish." Taeyong voiced out as he pressed his palm on Jaehyuns forhead. "You sure you're okay?"  
Jaehyun only hummed in response as he keened over Taeyong's touch.  
Taeyong smiled fondly at Jaehyun's expression, he had a sort of goofy smile on his face as he snuggled closer to the older.  
Taeyong had reached for his phone without breaking free from Jaehyun's grasp and opened up his messages.

*He's fine, Gyu. Don't worry.*  
He then locked his phone and held Jaehyun closer as he let his exhaustion and sleep take over his body.

\----------

Taeyong woke up with his arm half sore, half asleep. Jaehyun had adjusted down and had laid his head on the elder’s arm, which would explain Taeyong's messed arm. He smiled at the sleeping figure next to him and did his best to extract his arm from under the younger's head so as to get out of bed.  
Once he succeeded in doing so, Taeyong headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth. He always felt this kind of warmth and a sense of belonging every time he sees his toothbrush on top of Jaehyun's bathroom sink. It feels a little bit too domestic for their age but it makes Taeyong feel confident in what they have, in what they are now.

After he had freshened up he grabbed his phone in the bedroom and headed straight to the kitchen to prepare for their breakfast. He just know that everyone's going to go out for lunch or dinner later on so he's gonna indulge in their fleeting moment alone and make the best of it.  
He looked through Jaehyun's fridge and was surprised to see it full of groceries. As he was pulling out carrots and eggs from inside the fridge, his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"   
"Nice to know you're alive, my dear son. You know, it's not like you didn't just spend the night somewhere that isn't our home without so much as a text." Taeyong sighed as his mother finished her sarcastic way of scolding Taeyong.  
"I’m sorry mom. I forgot. Jaehyun was kinda sick last night so I thought I'd stay the night and take care of him." Taeyong was now cracking eggs in a bowl with the phone stuck between his right shoulder and ear.  
"Hold on, I’m cooking. I'll put you on speaker." Taeyong grabbed a mug and placed his phone inside after putting the call on speaker.   
"Can you hear me alright?" Taeyong asked.  
"Yeah. Now let me continue, my oh so grateful son." His mother then continued to lecture him about how she had to stay awake way pass midnight waiting for a call that she never got from a son that she thought she raised better.

Taeyong was listening to it all as he was cooking meticulously.  
He had set the eggs to the side as he started finely chopping carrots and onions. Before frying anything, he decided to cook rice first to let it cook in the rice cooker as he cooked for their side dishes. He then fried the carrots and onions and started beating the eggs as he keeps an eye on the stove.

"Why does it feel like I'm lecturing a chopping board?" His mother had voiced out and he let out an amused huff.  
"Well, you do love your chopping board a lot. I can see why you'd be concerned if it didn't come home without any sort of warning." Taeyong had joked.  
"Lee Taeyong." His mom had said with a stern voice. Only she can make her voice sound so threatening through a call.  
"Mom, I’m fine. I’m in Jaehyun's apartment if you want to scold me personally. But I’m cooking right now." Taeyong now poured the beaten eggs on the frying pan and then started to gently stir the eggs and vegetables in. Once it started to firm up, he took a pair of chopsticks and had flipped the edge of the egg inside. He then started flipping and flipping till he was left with a slightly misshapen egg roll since he had to use a circular pan.  
"Fine. I won’t bother you two. But might I remind you , you're both still young. Jaehyun, specifically. I still don't know why his parents decided to make him live alone there. I just don't know how they can take it." Taeyong flinched at his mother's words and had resumed plating the egg roll. His mom then started saying her goodbye with a warning to never not go home without a warning, ever again. Taeyong said his goodbye and he was now left with a sad plate of egg rolls and a now steaming rice cooker.

He decided to look inside Jaehyun's refrigerator again and had decided to look at his cupboards. He saw a can of Spam and decided to just fry it up with a few vegetables. He grabbed one bell pepper and half a clove of garlic and decided to use the rest of the carrots and onions left from earlier. Before he started cutting the vegegables he decided to make coffee first. He then set to work as the coffee machine was sort of roaring in the corner of the counter.

He was halfway through cutting the Spam to smaller, bite size pieces when his phone started ringing again. This time it was someone a bit more worried about Jaehyun than Taeyong.

"Hyung? Is Jaehyun okay? Did he get sick? Does he have a fever?" Mingyu said in one breath.  
"Well, good morning to you, too, Mingyu! Why yes, it is such a lovely day we're having. Oh! And I’m doing fine, by the way. Thanks for asking." Taeyong had said in the most fake-cheery voice and he could hear groaning from the other side of the line.  
"Hyung." Mingyu exasperated.  
"Mingyu." Taeyong answered back. The younger sighed.  
"Fine. Good morning Taeyong hyung. How's Jae?"   
"That's not much different, but I'll take it."  
"Hyung." Mingyu's voice was now starting to sound annoyed.  
"He's fine, Gyu. He just needed to catch up on sleep and rest for a while." Taeyong heard the younger let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thanks for taking care of him, by the way. I know you got your hands full with club activities as it is and, from what I hear; Seokmin isn't doing any better than Jae. So I really appreciate you still looking out for him."   
"Eh. Hyung. Come on. No need to thank me for that. You know I love Jaehyun. Not like you do, obviously. But he's been like a brother to me since we were kids. And having him back now after all those years after they moved to the states is like, one of my dreams coming true." Mingyu had stated.

Taeyong has heard of their story.  
They were friends on their first grade class. Best friends even. Both were a little chubby and a little awkward so understanding each other came easy. But Jaehyun's dad had to move to the states because of his work which tore them apart. They had kept in touch with letters but even in the states, Jaehyun's father had to keep moving from one side of the country to the other. And at some point, around the age of thirteen, the letters have stopped. So when Jaehyun had suddenly transferred to their school on their sophomore year, Mingyu literally screamed from joy. This Taeyong saw. And everything was fine again. Then Jaehyun's father had to move again, but this time Jaehyun can choose to stay. And stay, he did. Now his parents send him money and sometimes letters and little stuff like t-shirts and pins and key chains from where they are now. But recently they haven’t talked to him a lot.

"Hey Gyu. Have you heard from Jae's parents?" Taeyong asked. They know of Mingyu and most times they message him for any updates on Jaehyun rather than their own son.  
Mingyu sighed.  
"Not really. But maybe Jae has? Ask him later."  
"Okay. Well I'm gonna start cooking now okay?"  
"Okay hyung. You take care as well okay? And I’ll pick you guys up later for dinner! I’ll message Jae later, okay?”  
“Okay. See ya later Gyu.”  
Taeyong then finished up cooking and decided to go back to bed to check up on the younger.

Jaehyun has his back to the door as rays of the bright and warm sunlight filters in through their blinds. Taeyong walked towards their bed and walked around it to kneel down and level his face with the younger’s.  
Taeyong brushed away a few strands of stray hair away from Jaehyuns eyes and he couldn’t help but keen over the younger.  
they have been together for almost three years now but Taeyong still cannot seem to grasp the fact the he’s with someone so beautiful and so kind; someone so perfect.

“Mingyu was right, you’re an old pervert”   
Jaehyun said without opening his eyes. Taeyong flinched back a bit but Jaehyun had held onto his hand and lightly kissed his knuckles one by one.

“Mingyu needs to shut his face.” Taeyong fired back.

Jaehyun chuckled softly and had tugged onto the elder’s hand; Taeyong then climbed onto bed and had lain down beside Jaehyun again.

“You feeling any better?”   
“Yeah. I feel better now that you’re here.”  
“That’s so fucking cringey, Jae. You need to hang out with Mingyu less. He’s a bad influence.”  
Jaehyun laughed quietly at that and he finally opened his eyes and stared into Taeyong’s. Jaehyun then pressed his palms onto Taeyong’s cheek and gently rubbed his thumb over his cheek bone, then he gently pulled in the older for a quick, light kiss. Taeyong flushed a bit as he pulled back, their nose touching, still. 

“C’mon. Time to get up. I made breakfast enough for four people and you’re eating all of it.”

Taeyong then sat up while Jaehyun groans into his pillow knowing full well that Taeyong will really make him eat all of it even if it means shoving the spoon down the younger’s throat himself. 

But as he finishes up brushing his teeth, he heads out and sees Taeyong setting up the table for the two of them and he couldn’t think of one thing that would make him happier than right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah the stories will keep coming but not sure about the pacing  
> im about to pass my thesis in around a month and after thats is a whole lot of shit i have to do for the second part of my thesis  
> but i will try to finish two more before october because im about to start a new Jaeyong series based off of Poetic Baeuty and Try Again uwu
> 
> i hope it isnt so confusing so far  
> and thank you for everyone who's reading them!!   
> scream at me on twitter @punk_assnerd

**Author's Note:**

> Now i know why there are no svt x nct crosover fics  
> Its fucking hard to write.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Second chapter will be posted tomorrow!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Ask me anything in the comments!
> 
> yell at me on twitter @punk_assnerd


End file.
